You Know You Want Me
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Against the wall. His breath hot against her mouth. She doesn't want him, she doesn't want him....Troyella. OneShot.


_Hey, guys, my next oneshot!! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except for 'Ron'. _

The room was quiet and empty aside from the two students sitting near the middle of the class. The girl, a pretty, Latina girl with long dark hair and an annoyed expression on her face sat two rows over from a tanned skin, blonde haired boy who wore a cocky look on his face. The teacher had left them both in the room on detention while she attended lunch, telling them they were in enough trouble, and if they thought about leaving the room, they would be in even more. The Latina girl spoke up, her voice angry,

"This is your fault, Bolton," she hissed.

"My fault? How'd this become my fault?!" He protested.

"If you didn't get all cocky and full of yourself then we wouldn't be in detention right now, and Ron wouldn't be expelled!" Gabriella Montez yelled at him.

"Yeah—see that tiny detail?" Troy Bolton snapped. "_He's _expelled, coz _he _started it! Not me!"

"You were riling him up the whole time!" Gabriella yelled.

"He punched me first!"

"You knocked out his tooth!"

"He gave me a bloody nose!"

"Oh, boo hoo!" Gabriella jumped up from her seat and walked over to the far side of the room, looking out the window. "I shouldn't even be in here, I was only trying to break you two up," she muttered. Troy shrugged and looked across at her, his eyes running over her body, scanning what he could from behind. "I know you're checking me out, Bolton—don't! I'm taken!" Gabriella yelled, turning around and facing him. Troy shrugged again and stood up.

"Has that ever stopped me before?" Troy asked, coming over to her and stopping several feet away.

"I guess not, after all, you _do _have a reputation for it," Gabriella muttered sarcastically. Troy laughed lightly.

"You're a s slightly different case, though—"

"Case? You refer to the girls you screw around with as 'cases'?" Gabriella spat.

"It was just a term I was using," Troy said. "Look, most of the other girls at least _like _their boyfriends. You on the other hand…" he trailed off, knowing he had hit a nerve when she looked away and failed to make eye contact. Troy took a step closer to her, but Gabriella twisted around and looked back out the window. "And I don't care about the girls who care about their boyfriend," Troy said as he joined her at the window. "They can always make it up to them, and they do go running back to them as soon as they want."

"Why are you telling me this? Why do _I _care?" Gabriella muttered.

"Coz you do care and you know it," Troy replied. "If I screwed you, you wouldn't go running back to Ron, you'd just be glad to be rid of him." Gabriella's eyes hardened as she looked up at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that," Troy told her.

"I'll look at you any way I want!" Gabriella snapped. "You have no right to be saying what I will do and what I won't do!" She spun on her heel and walked back toward her desk. But as she turned around to sit, Troy was standing direction behind her, his intense blue eyes fixed on her. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat and she backed away from her desk. He kept following her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, like he knew what affect he was having on her. Suddenly, her back hit the wall and she took in a deep breath, knowing that she was trapped as his arms came up on either side of her. "Don't…You…Dare…" Gabriella managed to gasp.

"I thought you just said it yourself, I do dare, I have a reputation to dare," Troy told her with a cocky smile. He leaned a fraction closer, his lips merely centimeters above hers."You know you want me…" Troy murmured. Gabriella's eyes were barely open, but he still managed to get her to lock eyes with him.

"No, I—" Gabriella was cut off as his lips crushed hers. Gabriella seemed to try and resist for a moment, but then her arms grabbed at his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Within seconds, their tongues were battling and Gabriella was gasping for breath. His hands went beneath her top, his fingers flicking across her smooth skin, sending shivers running across her skin and up her spine.Her hands went to his shoulders and pulled him down closer to her, her fingers tangling themselves in his already messy hair.

When Troy pulled away, Gabriella frowned up at him with a look of dazed confusion. Then he dropped his mouth to her neck, biting down on her soft skin. Gabriella let out a whimper, wanting him to stop, but then wanting for him to continue. Her fingers scrabbled at his back. His mouth left a hot trail over her neck, and down to her collar bone. Gabriella bit her lower lip hard. She brought her hands to his face, forcing him to bring his mouth back to hers. Once again, they start kissing viciously. When they both parted for air, Troy mumbled,

"I knew you wanted me," he muttered, sounding breathless. Gabriella's eyes narrowed.

"You are so full of yourself," Gabriella hissed to him, but something in her eyes was different than it had been before. Troy gave her an easy smile.

"Ah, but you still love me," he replied in a cocky voice. Gabriella shook her head and tilted her head downwards. Troy's eyebrows lifted slightly, but then she raised her eyes and looked up at him with a small smile.

"I won't run back to Ron, if you stick around for a while longer," she said with a rueful smile.

"Promise," Troy replied, his lips falling back on hers. 

_Alright, a bit rushed, but I don't have much time!! _

_Please review!! _


End file.
